Suerte
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Reflexionó la pregunta que Marin le había hecho. ¿Suerte? ¿En verdad creía que ellos tenían suerte?


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada**, yo sólo he tomado prestado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a su costa.

**Personajes**: Aioria de Leo, Marin de Águila.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

**. . .**

**Suerte**

**. . .**

* * *

Miró a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia impregnada en sus ojos del color del jade. Aún le era difícil creer que habían transcurrido escasos tres meses desde que todo volviera a la normalidad, bueno, si así podía llamársele a esa nueva vida que en nada era comparada con la anterior. Llena de sonrisas, días con sol, amistades inseparables, amores perdidos que se encontraron al final del camino; una utopía que nadie creyó posible existiese… y es que en verdad no existía, ni ahora, ni nunca... no podía, sólo eran ilusiones que Athena deseaba fervientemente creer para no sentirse culpable con la desventura de sus santos.

Era cierto que había menos pesares que antes, pero no se pueden borrar las grietas convertidas en colosales abismos de una época de llena de oscuridad y traición de un día para otro, porque eran de esas heridas en el alma que tardarían años en sanar y, cuando esto ocurriese, aún así habría cicatrices imborrables que cargarían en sus corazones por el resto de su existencia.

¿Cómo perdonarse a ellos mismos no haber mirado hacia el lado correcto del cristal?

Por eso le daba nostalgia observarlos como simples marionetas que intentaban decir una que otra broma a costa de sus compañeros, sólo para apaciguar el silencio en el que inevitablemente caerían sus amigos si no fuera por ello. Un silencio incómodo que les recordaba un Santuario contaminado por las ambiciones, uno que se había vuelto su prisión en lugar de su hogar como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Se rió cínicamente para sus adentros, sintiendo cierto recelo al ver llegar a un par de espectros y a su señora Pandora a aquella improvisada reunión de paz. En la que el fuego de una fogata en el centro del prado era la única fuente de calor para una noche asando malvaviscos y contando historias fumadas (las de Milo principalmente).

Una vida normal. Eso era lo que Saori, una adolescente, quería que tuvieran.

Normal. Que palabra tan extraña a sus oídos. Nada podía ser normal de esa forma. No cuando mezclabas a espectros, marinos, dioses guerreros y santos de Athena en una misma noche, haciendo suponer que todas esas batallas serían solo la burla de lo que habían tenido que pasar para ser felices. Enemigos convertidos en aliados. Vaya ironía.

Por supuesto, no era el único incómodo con la situación; sus amigos y el resto de caballeros al mando de cualquier Dios/Diosa/Valquiria a quien le pudiese leer su expresión lo estaba.

Suspiró con pesadez, apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos y alzando la vista al cielo nocturno. Zeus tuvo una muy mala idea para que los reinos trataran de vivir en una tregua temporal.

— ¡Marin…! espera Marin.

Aquel grito llamó su atención, así que buscó con la mirada la dirección en la que se hallaba la dueña de la voz y se encontró con un Águila furiosa que se alejaba de la amazona del Camaleón y del santo de Pegaso, adentrándose en el bosque.

Juntó ambas cejas. No le agradaba como se sentía el cosmos de la pelirroja. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se puso de pie para ir en su busca, después de todo, eso le daba una buena escusa para marcharse de ese drama barato. Se sacudió el exceso de polvo y luego de estirar sus músculos medio adormilados, siguió el rastro de Marin.

No la encontró muy lejos. Se había detenido a poca distancia, donde había utilizado a un viejo troco caído como asiento y sus brazos se habían abrazado a sus piernas, adoptando una posición fetal. No lo había sentido hasta ese momento en que la vio temblar levemente, pero el frío cada vez se hacía más notorio sin el calor del fuego.

Tomó su capa y sin previo aviso cubrió la espalda de Marin.

—Tanta felicidad y buenos deseos entre bandos, marea ¿No es así? —trató de bromear, pero sólo consiguió que la pelirroja se encogiera de hombros. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

La amazona asintió, acomodando mejor la capa que Aioria le había prestado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan enojada?

—Yo no estoy enojada, Leo.

Aioria frunció los labios, luego chasqueó la lengua. —Tu cosmos dice lo contrario.

La máscara plateada le miró por unos segundos y tuvo la sensación de que, debajo de ella, aquellos orbes desconocidos le habían inspeccionado de pies a cabeza. Sólo hasta que tuvieron un veredicto, sus labios hablaron con voz mediada en emociones.

—Por la misma razón por la que tú lo estás.

Aioria apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus muslos y la alentó a continuar.

—También me molesta toda esta farsa —Marin acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja, pero tan pronto como su mano abandonó su labor volvió a caer sobre su rostro. —En especial Athena convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo está bien cuando es el más sublime caos de emociones, y… Radamanthys.

Leo alzó una ceja y la miró divertido. — ¿Radamanthys? ¿Porqué él?

—Es un idiota engreído —bufó.

El león dorado rió de buena gana. Ahora entendía porque salió a grandes zancadas de la reunión justo después de que los espectros hicieron su aparición. La vio apoyar su mentón sobre sus rodillas, rendida ante su burla.

Ambos sabían que esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual la ira borboteaba en la sangre de la amazona, pero ninguno quería recordar. Era algo que preferían dejar en el pasado, pues sólo había conseguido separarlos y hecho añicos la esperanza de poder estar juntos algún día.

¿Qué si ellos eran algo?

Aioria pasó una mano por su enmarañado cabello. No, no eran nada. Aún no tenían el valor para confesarse que se amaban, no cuando estaba presente la duda de que pudiese surgir una nueva guerra santa y él no quería dañarla más de lo que ya había hecho, porque supo por boca de Seiya y Shaina lo mal que el Águila había estado en su ausencia.

Permanecieron en un silencio cómodo para ambos y, de algún modo, sus manos quedaron apenas rozándose sobre la madera. Una forma de sentirse unidos, de decirse que no había porque estar enfadados si ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro, pero mientras esos sentimientos no se dijeran en voz alta, sólo jugarían a ser buenos amigos.

Desde lejos se escuchó la melódica música de la flauta de Sorrento y la magia del arpa de Mime juntas, haciendo una mezcla de sonidos exquisitos y que se antojaban relajantes. Era una armonía tranquila, sutil y a la vez poderosa, tal como era el temperamento de ambos jóvenes, General y Marino, pero como ellos, también tenía un contraste único en su origen. Sonrió con amabilidad, tal vez no había sido tan descabellada la idea de que se podía combinar tantas personalidades diferentes bajo una misma época de redención.

Se puso de pie frente a la amazona, dedicándole como todo un caballero una leve reverencia acompañada de una petición silenciosa, que fue interpretada por su mano extendida, de que le permitiera esa pequeña pieza de baile. Ella sin titubear la tomó.

Cuando se levantó la joven, la capa resbaló de su curveado cuerpo, mas a ninguno le importó aquel detalle y quedó abandonada sobre el pedazo de lo que alguna vez fuera un árbol.

Aioria la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, adueñándose de su estrecha cintura para invitarla a concederle el control de cada paso.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo alborotar los mechones pelirrojos y algunas hojas secas que habían caído de la copa de los árboles se remolinaron a su alrededor, haciendo del momento, algo maravilloso.

El griego cerró sus párpados y, dejándose llevar, juntó su frente a la de Marin.

—Aioria…

— ¿Sí?— contestó algo distraído, pues su mente sólo quería percibir esas caricias en su nuca.

— ¿Crees que ellos tengan la misma suerte que nosotros?

Sus cuerpos se balanceaban lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus corazones, pues la música de pronto había sido cambiada a una estridente, como la que le gustaba a Kanon, Milo o Seiya para una fiesta.

Reflexionó la pregunta que Marin le había hecho. ¿Suerte? ¿En verdad creía que ellos tenían suerte?

La abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Yo creo que sí… muchos de ellos deben tener a alguien especial, una persona amada, que en los últimos momentos de su vida desearon con ímpetu volver a tener entre sus brazos… y por mucho que odiemos las circunstancias… esta es una nueva oportunidad para compensar nuestros errores y estar a su lado —se separó sujetando su mano, la cual besó de forma respetuosa.

Marin sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, le debo una disculpa a Seiya.

—Pobre Seiya, lo maltratas mucho —rió Aioria, siguiendo los pasos del Águila y perdiéndose en cada curva de su espalda.

Él era el más afortunado de todos, o al menos, así lo creía, porque pese a todo había tenido una persona que lo había esperado.

Vaya suerte la suya.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Antes que nada gracias por leer esta pequeña viñeta y, segundo, espero volver pronto con algo más de este fandom que es, por mucho, mi preferido.

Nos leemos pronto.

Un abrazo y a encender su cosmos mis pequeños guerreros, que los finales de la universidad acechan y dan pesadillas.


End file.
